


At the End of Her Rope

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Post-imprisonment, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been four days, twenty-one hours and sixteen minutes since Evey had emerged from the cell. V was not petty enough to count seconds.</p><p>Related to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/183671">He Was Hers</a>, in small part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of Her Rope

.

It had been four days, twenty-one hours and sixteen minutes since Evey had emerged from the cell. V was not petty enough to count seconds.

He’d been prepared for Evey’s angry outburst on discovering his deception and had even welcomed it as a sign of her transformation. He’d been prepared for endless angry recriminations and had even practiced a few stock answers. What he hadn’t been prepared for was Evey’s withdrawal behind a wall of silence. Four days, twenty hours and thirty-two minutes of silence.

Evey haunted the gallery. She ate the meals V cooked to help her regain her strength and would leave the table with a nod of thanks. If not eating, she spent most of her time sleeping on the couch or watching old films. The gallery held its breath. So did V. At first he’d tried to engage her in conversation. She would sit absolutely still, leaning toward him as if sifting his words for gold. He talked of her fear and her wish to be free of it. No response. He prattled on about his plans for the Fifth. No response. V tried to talk to her of music, art and literature or of the films she watched back to back but nothing earned him a response. What exactly were the words she needed?

V forced himself to leave the gallery to continue his work, trusting with time she would come to understand him. He’d been surprised every time he’d returned to the gallery to find Evey still in residence.

 

***

 

“V?”

“What?” V dropped the spoon he was holding.

He’d been making Irish stew. He turned around quickly to find himself face to face with Evey.

“I’m sorry if I startled you, V.”

Evey had traded in her pyjamas for a simple black dress that didn’t do a very good job of concealing how thin she’d become, but V was grateful for the effort. She had both her arms behind her back.

“Did you need something, Evey?” V was surprised that he’d managed to control the urge to whoop at hearing her voice again.

“To thank you. For everything. In the way you should be thanked.” Evey produced a bottle of wine from behind her back along with a straw. “I thought we might enjoy this together. In anticipation of your success on the Fifth.”

V wondered for a moment if she’d actually managed to forgive him. Not that it mattered, it had to be done. If she would talk to him again it was enough. He hadn’t realized how much he’d come to enjoy her company until she’d fallen silent.

V scooped Evey a bowl of stew while she poured the wine. Evey talked about watching _His Girl Friday_ and V entertained her by impersonating Cary Grant. They’d killed the bottle of wine, V sipping his wine through the straw. Everything had been fine until V had stood up to fetch another bottle and almost fell over.

“Please forgive me, Evey. The wine appears to have made me a little dizzy. I am not usually this much of a lightweight.”

“Not to worry. It’s been a lovely evening. Let me help you to lie down before you fall down.”

V had leaned heavily on Evey as she’d led him to his room and helped him on to his bed. V didn’t remember anything after that.

 

***

 

“V. Wake up!”

V came to with a strange metallic taste in his mouth. _Drugged_. Evey had drugged him. His mask was still on. Good. He tried to move but couldn’t. He looked up to see that both of his hands had been firmly tied to the posts of his bed. A quick attempt to move his legs showed the same must be true of his feet.

“Why, Evey?”

“I needed to make sure that I had your complete and undivided attention. I’ve been waiting for you to explain how you could have done that to me, V. _To me_. I’ve been waiting for you to say that you’re sorry.”

V strained to look to his right. Evey had changed clothes again and was sitting on the edge of his bed dressed in a nightshirt. She was playing with one of his knives, turning it in the light from his bedside lamp. He had expected Evey to try to kill him, V was surprised it had taken her this long. His own experience at Larkhill had transformed him and he remembered the hate that had eaten away at his veins. What he hadn’t been prepared for was Evey’s efficiency in drugging him first.

“Nothing to say for yourself, V?”

“You drugged me. Untie me. I will answer anything I feel I can answer. But untie me _now_.”

“I’ve been making good use of my recovery time. While you’ve been out no doubt murdering more people, I’ve been investigating the gallery. I’ve always been very respectful of your boundaries, sticking only to the areas of the gallery that you showed me. However, I felt after the cell the rules of etiquette no longer applied. You stripped me bare so why shouldn’t I return the favour in a manner of speaking? I’ve been working my way through the lower levels of the gallery, finding all kinds of interesting things.”

Evey looked down the edge of the knife, twirling it slightly in the light. She moved to kneel astride him.

“The chemicals in your lab were fascinating. Fortunately you have such useful books. Of course I couldn’t be sure of the exact dosage but risking your life seemed worth it. Just your life after all and you know all about playing with someone’s life, don’t you, V? Depending on how things go it might have been a kinder way to die although you’re warped enough to prefer to die by your own knife.”

Evey cut across his doublet, causing the material to gape and part of his chest to be exposed.

“If you’re looking for an apology Evey, I have none. I did what needed to be done. I always do what needs to be done, no matter how unpleasant it might be.”

“Not good enough. I was starving for affection and all it took was a few kind words from you to fuel my romantic notions. I really believed you cared about me, that you might even love me. I thought you were such a gentleman. Then you did this to me. A gentleman doesn’t attack a girl with a power hose. I told you once that you were a monster and you had to prove me right, didn’t you?”

Evey put the knife down and pulled the gloves from V’s unresponsive hands. She ran her hands over his, stroking his scars.

“I foolishly thought we were star-crossed lovers and that only your scars were keeping us apart that you loved me but could never express that love. But no, never one honest emotion from you. Nothing stirs your blood.”

She picked up the knife again and ran it lightly down the sides of his mask before running her hand up under the length of his wig to feel for the mask’s fastenings. She brought the knife up to press it against the straps. V braced himself but after a few moments she removed the knife.

“No. I don’t think your face will tell me anything.”

She pulled at his collar, revealing a line of skin between his mask and doublet. She brought the knife up again slowly, making sure V could see its approach.

“If you need to kill me Evey, so be it.”

She ran the knife lightly across his neck causing a thin line of blood to form. He lay quietly under her.

“Is this what you mean by not being afraid anymore? Right now I could kill you very easily and not regret it. Do you no longer feel anything at all, V?”

Evey reared back to make sure V could see her clearly through his mask. As she settled back against his body she brushed against his hardness.

“Well, what d’you know? That’s something. I suppose it shouldn’t surprise me that cutting you would turn you on.”

“No, Evey. Any man would react this way with you sitting on his lap.”

“But you’re not a man. You’re an idea, and ideas don’t get erections.”

Evey used the knife to cut V’s doublet open further until most of his chest was exposed. She ran the flat of the knife blade down over his heart.

“I thought the damage would be worse.” She leaned in to look more closely at his chest. “You have no nipples.” She bit down hard close to where one should have been, drawing blood.

V didn’t even whimper, although the erection beneath her grew larger. Evey ground herself down hard against it, trapping his cock tightly between their bodies. V remained passive.

“That should have got a reaction from any normal man. I wonder what makes an idea writhe?”

Evey scooted back further on V’s spread legs and slowly ran the flat of the knife across his crotch.

No response.

She worked the blade under the flap on his flies and cut off the first button holding it closed.

No response.

The second button was cut off with more difficulty as the straining fabric tightened around the button.

Still no response.

She cut off the third button and V’s cock sprang free.

“No underwear. What a big disappointment. I’d imagined black silk boxers. I was looking forward to seeing how well your knife would cut through silk.”

She touched the knife blade against his cock like she was measuring the two against each other. Still no reaction from V, other than the one she held in her hand. She put the knife down by her side on the bed.

“Let’s see how unmoved you really are.”

Evey sucked his cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head.

“Tell me what you want, V. One thing you really want. I just might give it to you. Nothing to say? Then I’ll take what I want.”

Evey slid her mouth down further pressing her lips hard against his cock and scraping him lightly with her teeth as she came back up.

“Your hips didn’t even jerk. Are you human? Cat got your tongue? Luckily it doesn’t have mine.”

Evey dragged her tongue up the entire length of him before again taking him fully into her mouth and working him for several strokes. She sat back on her heels to look at his erect cock, glistening with her saliva

“Pity to let such a beautiful thing go to waste.”

Evey moved up as if to position herself over V, holding his shaft firmly against the front of her nightshirt.

“One thing you really want. Say it and it’s yours.”

The silence stretched between them tighter than the ropes that held V down.

“Or are you just not overly interested in girls?

Evey raised herself up off of V and picked up the knife again. She cut the material downward from his fly through the crotch of his trousers. She leaned over to reach for something on V’s bedside table.

“I found something else while I was poking around in your cupboards.”

Evey returned to V’s line of sight holding a strap-on dildo.

“Perhaps I would interest you more if I strapped this on?” Evey flipped up her nightshirt, obviously preparing to do just that.

V began to buck violently under Evey, almost unseating her. “Cut me loose right now or kill me! You do this and you’d better kill me. That never belonged to me. It was Delia’s. Kill me or cut me loose!”

Evey scrambled to hold on to V’s knife, reaching down to saw through the ropes tied to his feet, before reaching up to cut the rope off his right hand. V grabbed the knife, cut loose his left hand and threw it on the bedside table. He snatched the strap-on from her hand and threw it across the room.

“I didn’t know, V. How could I know?”

V grabbed her and flipped her over face down on the bed before tearing the back of her nightshirt wide open. He ripped her knickers from her body and threw them to one side ignoring her muffled attempts to apologize. He grabbed her hips, dragged them back and up toward him and entered her hard from behind. The violence of his response pounded her into the mattress. It didn’t take long. V didn’t even realize he was yelling “never again” over and over as he came. As his senses slowly returned, only the sound of his ragged breathing disturbed the silent room.

V pulled out and flipped Evey over to face him, pinning her arms to the bed.

“ _This_ I’m sorry for Evey.”

“No need to apologize V. I got what I came for.”

 

.


End file.
